Dead Leaves
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Why can I still not give up on You I hold onto withered memories Is it greed? The lost seasons I try to restore. Karena aku mencintaimu maka jangan jatuh dan bertahanlah denganku. MinYoon fic BxB Yaoi Park Jimin x Min Yoongi . oneshoot


Dead Leaves

.

.

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk termenung di belakang rumahnya. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan meninggalkannya. Kekasih hatinya, kekasih mungilnya, kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, Min Yoongi pergi meninggalkannya. Jimin memandangi pohon Sakura di hadapannya, ini musim semi dan harusnya bunga bunga sakura disana bermekaran menghiasi ranting rantingnya dengan warna pink yang indah. Namun di hadapan Jimin, pohon sakura itu seperti mati, tidak ada bunga bunga atau bakal bunga yang tumbuh, padahal harusnya bunga sakura itu tumbuh seperti bunga di sekitarnya. Hanya ada daun daun kering yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk jatuh dan meninggalkan pohon sakura itu.

Jimin melangkah menghampiri pohon sakura itu dan berdiri di sisi pohon itu, mengelus ukiran di sisi pohon itu

Chimchim love Sugar

Jimin tersenyum melihat ukiran itu

FLASHBACK

 _Jimin memasuki rumahnya terburu buru dan mencari cari kekasihnya yang sedari tadi susah dihubungi._

" _yoongi, yoongi, yoongi hyung" Panggilnya menggema di rumahnya. Jimin hanya tinggal dengan Yoongi. Orang tuanya berada di Jepang. Adiknya, Park Jihyun, mengurus perusahaan keluarganya di China. Dan disinilah dia bersama kekasih mungilnya, Min Yoongi._

 _Jimin kembali mencari cari Yoongi dan menemukan kekasihnya berada di bawah pohon sakura di belakang rumahnya. Jimin tersenyum, rambut baru Yoongi mirip sekali dengan warna bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran. Jimin melangkah menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Yoongi sedikit terkejut mendapat pelukan tiba tiba di belakangnya, dan setelah mencium wangi musk khas Jimin, Yoongi tersenyum manis dan mengelus tangan Jimin di pelukannya_

" _Kenapa disini hyung? Udara cukup dingin dan hyung tidak mengenakan jaket" kata Jimin._

" _Aku hanya rindu bermain disini" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan mengecupi kepala Yoongi, menyesap wangi strawberry dari rambut pink kekasihnya._

" _Kau disini hingga melupakan untuk memakai jaket dan membawa ponselmu hm? Aku menghubungimu berkali kali dan kau tidak menjawabnya membuatku khawathir" kata Jimin. Yoongi menunduk_

" _Maaf Jimin" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh dan mengusak rambut kekasihnya, lalu menggendong kekasihnya dengan bridal style, membuat Yoongi segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jimin._

" _Jangan minta maaf sayang, aku hanya khawathir, lain kali jangan di ulang ya sayang, dan juga, bagaimana bisa kamu keluar tanpa menggunakan alas kaki hm?" Tanya Jimin sambil membawa Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Yoongi terkekeh_

" _tadi, semua sepatunya dan juga sendalnya tidak ada, hanya ada sandal rumah, sepertinya bibi ahn sedang mencuci sandal dan sepatunya" kata Yoongi. Jimin sedikit berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Memasuki kamarnya dan Yoongi, dan meletakkan Yoongi di atas ranjang._

" _Bibi ahn, sudah berhenti dari lama sayang" kata Jimin lirih sambil memandang Yoongi sendu. Yoongi terdiam air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya_

" _J-Jimin" lirihnya. Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat menenangkan kekasihnya yang mulai menangis_

" _ssstttt tenang sayang tenang aku disini" kata Jimin_

" _Hiks J-Jimin, b-Bagaimana hiks ini hiks jika aku hiks m-melupakan-mu hiks" tangis Yoongi. Jimin emmejamkan matanya erat memeluk kekasihnya erat, mengusak kepala kekasihnya lembut menenangkan kekasihnya_

" _ssstt, tidak sayang, Yoongiku sangat mencintaiku kan? Yoongiku tidak akan melupakanku" kata Jimin. Yoongi tetap saja menangis di pelukan Jimin._

 _Apa kalian penasaran kenapa?_

 _Yoongi, sakit, dan Jimin sangat menjaganya_

 _Ya, Yoongi sakit. Tumor otak, dan tumor itu berada di bagian dimana memorynya tersimpan. Yoongi mulai melupakan hal hal kecil, dan berlanjut menjadi hal hal besar. Orang tua Yoongi sudah meninggal dan Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk tinggal bersamanya. Awalnya Yoongi tidak setuju, namun nyonya Park, eomma Jimin juga ikut membujuk Yoongi, dan Yoongi tidak tega untuk menolak. Jadilah Yoongi tinggal dengan Jimin._

 _Yoongi mendapatkan tumor otak saat kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya tewas. Tentu saja Yoongi tertekan, namun Jimin selalu ada disana, begitu juga dengan teman temannya._

END FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

Jimin meletakkan keningnya pada batang pohon sakura itu, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya, mengenang memorinya dengan Yoongi dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh.

Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook dan juga Hoseok, sahabatnya juga sahabat Yoongi, memandangi Jimin sedih dari pintu rumah, Jin dan Jungkook sudah menangis di pelukan kekasihnya masing masing.

"AAAARRRRGGHHH YOONGI! MIN YOONGI!" Jerit Jimin diiringi dengan tangisannya. Namjoon dan Taehyung memeluk erat kekasih mereka. Hoseok hanya menatap Jimin annar

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

 _Yoongi sibuk menghidangkan masakan untuk makan malamnya bersama Jimin. Yoongi memasak Samgyetang dan bibimbap untuk makan malamnya dengan Jimin. Tepat setelah menaruh botol berisi air, Yoongi memegang pinggir meja dan merasa pusing hingga limbung. Jimin yang baru kembali dan melihat kekasihnya limbung segera memeluk kekasihnya menahan tubuh mungil kekasihnya agar tidak terjatuh._

" _pusing sayang?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi sedikit mengangguk. Jimin membimbing Yoongi untuk duduk di kursi. Lalu menuangkan air dan memberikannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi menerimanya dan meminumnya. Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi menenangkan Yoongi._

" _Makan dulu Jimin" kata Yoongi._

" _kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng_

" _aku menunggu mu pulang" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum. Lalu meletakkan gelas Yoongi dan duduk di samping Yoongi._

" _makan ya hyung aku suapi"kata Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng_

" _Jimin tapi kau kan baru kembali, aku bisa makan sendiri" kata Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng. Lalu mencampur saus bibimbapnya dan emngaduknya dengan nasi, daging dan sayuran. Lalu menyuapkannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menghela nafas dan memakan dari suapan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya_

" _kau juga makan Jimin" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk, lalu mengambil bibimbap di mangkuk lain., mencampurnya dengan bibimbap di piring Yoongi dan memberikannya saus lalu mengaduknya. Dan mengambil satu suapan penuh. Yoongi tersenyum melihatnya. Jimin lalu kembali menyuapi Yoongi, di selingi dengan suapan dari kuah samgyetang._

 _Setelah beberapa lama, mereka selesai makan. Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi_

" _aku mengambil libur selama seminggu hyung. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku, dan aku mengambil cuti selama seminggu. Mau jalan jalan?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum dan menggeleng_

" _tidak, aku mau kita menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Yoongi_

" _anything for you babe" kata Jimin lalu mengecup kening tersenyum lembut menerima perlakuan Jimin._

" _tunggu disini, aku akan merapihkan ini, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" kata Jimin saat melihat Yoongi akan berkata kata. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Jimin merpaihkan bekas makan mereka._

 _Setelah Jimin selesai merapihkan bekas makan mereka, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan membuka tangannya lebar,_

" _Kajja, kita ke atas, aku akan menggendong dengan gendongan favorit Yoongi ku" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum senang dan segera masuk ke dalam pelukan Jimin dan Jimin segera menggendongnya seperti bayi koala. Lalu melangkah menuju kamar mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pagi ini, dihabiskan Yoongi untuk tidur di atas tubuh Jimin. Bahkan mereka berdua melewatkan sarapan mereka. Jimin mengelus kepala Yoongi pelan sambil bernyanyi kecil, seperti lullaby bagi Yoongi. Sudah lima hari mereka habiskan dengan melakukan aktivitas di dalam rumah, mulai dari merapihkan halaman belakang, merapikan rumah, menonton film, bermain game bahkan 'olahraga ranjang' yang Jimin sukai pun telah mereka lakukan. Lusa Jimin sudah masuk kerja, dan besok adalah hari terakhir Jimin libur, jadi Yoongi ingin menghabiskan wkatu untuk cuddling dengan Jimin_

" _Yoongi" panggil Jimin pelan_

" _hmm" gumam Yoongi pelan_

" _Aku mencintaimu" kata Jimin. Yoongi membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap Jimin._

" _Aku juga mencintai Jimin" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis._

" _Yoongi, maukan melakukan operasi itu" kata Jimin. Senyum manis Yoongi menghilang. Dan menatap Jimin tajam_

" _Aku tidak mau Jimin. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, seandainya aku pergi, aku ingin pergi dengan damai di pelukanmu" kata Yoongi dengan air mata yang menggenang di mata sipitnya. Jimin mengelus kepala Yoongi dengan sayang_

" _Tapi sayang, ada kemungkinan kalau Yoongiku akan sehat lagi kan" kata Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng._

" _Jimin itu hanya 20:80, dan kalau tumor itu sudah di angkat, aku bisa saja amnesia, atau kehilangan beberapa sarafku" kata Yoongi lagi. Kali ini air mata sudah menetes dari kedua matanya. Jimin tidak sanggup melihat kekasihnya bersedih. Lalu kembali meletakkan Yoongi pada pelukannya_

" _SSsssttt sayang maafkan aku, okay? Sssttt.. uljima. Kita tidak akan melakukannya tapi jangan ucapkan apa apa tentang kematian okay? Aku yakin kita masih akan terus bersama" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk._

 _Sisa hari itu dihabisi Jimin dan Yoongi dengan cuddling di tempat tidur dan makan makanan favorit Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum senang melihat tawa Yoongi hampir seminggu ini, sayang sekali dia harus masuk satu hari lebih awal karena ada trouble di perusahaan. Jika tidak, dia punya satu hari lebih untuk menikmati senyum manis Yoongi seharian._

 _Malam ini, Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi untuk tidur. Jimin bernyanyi kecil menjadi lullaby bagi Yoongi._

" _Jimin" panggil Yoongi_

" _iya sayang" kata Jimin_

" _Aku mencintaimu" Kata Yoongi. Jimin merasakan firasat buruk_

" _aku juga mencintaimu Yoongiku sayang" kata Jimin sambil mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Yoongi mengamati pohon sakura yang kelihatan dari kamar Jimin, Yoongi memang tidak menutup gordyn kamarnya. Yoongi menatapi bagaimana daun daun itu mulai berguguran_

" _Hiduplah dengan baik Jiminie, makanlah yang banyak supaya jadi seempuk ini" kata Yoongi. Air mata Jimin menetes membasahi kepala Yoongi. Yoongi tahu kekasihnya menangis tapi Yoongi hanya mengabaikannya_

" _Jangan sering sering bertengkar dengan Kookie, dan jangan sering sering mengisengi orang bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok. Jangan melupakan barangmu jika pergi dengan Namjoon. Jangan buat Jin hyung khawathir dengan kelakuanmu yang kadang seperti anak kecil itu" kata Yoongi, Jimin menahan isakannya dan mengangguk_

" _iya hyung, aku akan melakukan apa yang menjadi kesukaan kekasihku" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum, memandang sendu daun daun yang bergugura semakin banyak._

" _Jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja Jimin. Jangan suka meledek Jihyun. Dan jangan suka melawan pada eommoni dan abeoji" kata Yoongi. Jimin kembali mengangguk. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghapus air mata Jimin._

" _uljima, Jiminieku kan ssangnamja. Ssangnamja tidak akan menangis" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh_

" _aku tidak menangis sayang, " kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum. Jimin menangkup pipi Yoongi, meresapi semua yang ada pada Yoongi, lalu mencium bibir Yoongi. Melumat pelan bibir kekasihnya, meresapi rasa manis bibir kekasih kesayangannya. Yoongi melepas ciumannya dirasa dia butuh bernafas. Lalu tersneyum manis di hadapan Jimin_

" _saranghae" kata Jimin_

" _nado saranghae Jiminie" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya. Mengusak kepala kekasihnya lembut membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya dengan senyum manis di wajah imutnya. Dan dengan airmata Jimin yang kembali jatuh juga, daun terakhir yang jatuh dari pohon sakura mereka._

" _Yoongi hiks Yoongi hiks" tangis Jimin. Menangisi kekasihnya yang sudah pergi bersama dengan daun terakhir yang gugur._

END FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terduduk di depan pohon sakura yang kini telah mati. Seperti hatinya yang telah mati seperti separuh jiwanya yang telah mati di terenggut dan di bawa oleh kekasih hatinya. Jimin menangis melampiaskan kesedihannya, berteriak, menggumamkan dan meneriakkan nama Yoongi berkali kali. Menyanyikan lagu kenangan mereka. Lagu ciptaan Yoongi yang menjadi favoritnya. Sementara sahabat sahabatnya hanya bisa menatap nanar Jimin. Membiarkan Jimin melampiaskan kesedihannya dan juga kehilangannya.

.

.

.

.

 _I want you who wants me again_

 _Please don't fall_

 _Please don't collapse_

 _Never never fall_

 _Don't go far far away_

 _._

 _._

 _Why can I still not give up on You_

 _I hold onto withered memories_

 _Is it greed?_

 _The lost seasons I try to restore_

END

A/N: Hallooooooo, ada yang baper? Lebih sedih mana sama house of cards? Aduh entah kenapa aku lagi jadi mellow dan jadinay buat fic fic kayak gini, ga tega sebenernya tapi gimana ya aku kebawa alur T.T

RnR nya yaaaa ^^ Gomawo ^^


End file.
